L'ombre et le guerrier
by LegolasKili
Summary: OS : La dernière soirée d'Edwin et Ellana à Al-Jeit à la fin de l'Île du Destin. Un moment très intime pour ceux qui auraient aimé plus de détails sur leur relation. Rien ne m'appartient, tout est au regretté Pierre Bottero. Étreinte rassurante, sentiments plus fort que la raison, amour.


**Il n'y a pas longtemps que j'ai fini de lire les trois trilogies de Pierre Bottero et j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit OS sur Edwin et Ellana, mes deux personnages préférés ! J'étais un peu restée sur ma faim avec eux alors voilà, j'ai écris ça ce matin ... Ca ne paye pas de mine mais j'espère que ça contentera ceux qui, comme moi, auraient voulu plus de détails sur leur relation !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>La quête était finie, mais elle en annonçait déjà une autre. La félonne avait fui en lâchant une vérité importante pour Gwendalavir : il existait d'autres terres à découvrir, d'autres mondes peuplés d'hommes. Sil'Afian allait surement vouloir envoyer ses meilleurs amis là-bas pour créer un premier contact. Et c'était évidemment Edwin qui serait désigné.<p>

Il avait toujours accepté les ordres de l'Empereur, et ceux de son père, car il était un homme d'honneur qui lui aussi dirigeait les meilleurs guerriers de l'Empire. Il n'avait aucune attache, hormis sa famille et la citadelle des Frontaliers dans les Marches du Nord. Il serait mort au combat pour Gwendalavir.

Mais ça c'était avant. Avant qu'une jeune femme au sombre passé n'entre dans la vie du groupe qu'il avait formé dans le but de protéger les enfants d'Altan et d'Elicia. Avant qu'il n'admire son courage, sa vaillance au combat, sa grâce, son caractère de feu, son visage fin encadré de longs et soyeux cheveux noirs, ses formes féminines qui se laissaient deviner sous sa tunique sombre, avant qu'il ne découvre quelques-uns de ses secrets. Avant qu'elle le rende totalement fou !

C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'Edwin passa la première soirée depuis leur retour des îles Alines. Sil'Afian avait ordonné une soirée privée dans ses appartements, invitant tous les membres de l'expédition et les parents d'Ewilan. Mais le maître d'arme n'avait pas vraiment participé à la fête, plongé dans ses doutes et ses nouvelles perspectives d'avenir. Personne n'en avait fait cas, et il était resté assis sur son fauteuil, autour de la table avec ses amis et tellement loin en même temps.

-Edwin …

Une voix douce avait murmuré son nom, avec une intonation que personne n'avait jamais employé pour s'adresser à lui. Il releva la tête avec lenteur, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, pour croiser le regard sombre de la marchombre.

-Ellana …, répliqua-t-il.

Elle était nonchalamment assise en face de lui sur un canapé, le fixant avec intensité. Plus belle et dangereuse qu'aucune femme en Gwendalavir et dans l'autre monde. Il la dévorait de ses yeux de métal.

Le silence dans la pièce s'imposa soudain à lui. Il n'y avait plus personne. Ils étaient tous partis, et la nuit était noire, éclairée par quelques étoiles qui jouaient avec les nuages. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte du départ de ses compagnons ? Même Sil'Afian, qui était propriétaire de ces appartements, n'était plus là.

-Ils sont tous partis dormir depuis un moment, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un air moqueur.

Il ne s'en formalisait pas, il aimait même l'effronterie qu'elle utilisait pour lui parler, car elle était la seule qui osait, hormis sa sœur, à lui tenir tête. Lui qui se faisait respecter par tous simplement en énonçant son identité.

-Mais toi tu es restée …

-Mais moi je suis restée … j'avais peur que tu ne te transforme en pierre, ou qu'Elea t'aie figé comme les Sentinelles.

-Toi ? Tu as eu peur ?! railla-t-il. La grande marchombre Ellana Caldin a eu peur … pour moi …

Ses derniers mots n'étaient qu'un souffle, souvenirs de moments sombres.

Elle ne répondit pas, car elle n'en avait pas besoin. Son silence était plus fort qu'un long discours. Oui elle avait eu peur, quand elle avait sauvé trois fois le fier guerrier. Peur ne pas réussir à temps, peur qu'il perde la vie. Mais elle avait surtout eu peur pour lui quand elle avait failli mourir par la flèche d'Eléa, peur qu'il vive sans elle et qu'il en aime une autre, qu'il l'oublie.

Ils se levèrent d'un même élan et se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie des appartements de l'Empereur en silence, seuls les pas d'Edwin effleurant le sol produisaient un faible son. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne faisait plus de bruit en se déplaçant. Elle n'était qu'une ombre.

En marchant côte à côte dans les longs couloirs du palais d'Al-Jeit, il avait eu le courage de lui prendre la main. D'abord en la caressant, puis leurs doigts s'étaient emmêlés. Les siens calleux, ceux de la marchombre doux comme le satin. Le maniement des armes avait rendu ses mains sèches et rugueuses. Elle maniait aussi bien les armes que lui mais sa peau était vierge. Elle était une déesse que le temps n'avait pas pu corrompre comme il le faisait avec les mortels ordinaires.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte de la chambre d'Edwin, celle d'Ellana se trouvant à quelques mètres à peine.

-Je repars tout à l'heure à l'aube avec Salim, lâcha-t-elle. J'ai trop longtemps laissé sa formation de côté, nous allons vers le nord.

Camille avait maintenant une chambre dans la maison de ses parents, Ellana était donc la seule occupante de la pièce. Mais la distance à parcourir lui sembla immense et infranchissable. La main d'Edwin toujours dans la sienne, elle se tourna vers lui, une question dans le regard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son avenir dépendait de la volonté d'un autre.

Il avait compris ses doutes, il avait la réponse à sa question muette. Alors il déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ellana, l'emprisonnant de son plein gré dans l'étau de ses bras. Leur baiser dura comme une éternité pour eux, chacun gouttant la saveur de l'autre, leurs mains caressantes se faufilant dans leurs cheveux, le long de leurs dos.

Puis Edwin rompit le baiser pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il lâcha la jeune femme pour entrer mais laissa la porte grande ouverte. Comme une invitation.

Sans la regarder, sans vérifier si elle le suivait, il commença à se défaire de son long manteau de cuir qui ne le quittait jamais. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il ne restait plus qu'une fine chemise sur sa peau maintenant, et une douce main venue de derrière lui glissa sous le tissu pour caresser l'endroit où les palpitations étaient les plus fortes.

Elle le défi de sa chemise, effleurant à peine de dos du guerrier de ses lèvres. Il tremblait, tout comme elle. N'était-ce pas insensé après tout ?

Il se retourna, torse-nu, et commença à délier les boucles qui serraient la tunique de la marchombre. Elle se laissait faire, cherchant parfois ses lèvres, parfois se pressant contre son torse musclé barré de longues cicatrices qu'elle suivait du doigt.

Elle fut bientôt aussi habillée que lui. Sa peau aussi blanche que la neige brillant doucement à la lueur des pierres magiques qui illuminaient très légèrement la chambre. Edwin avait retrouvé ses lèvres et de ses mains il enveloppait les seins de la jeune femme.

Elle ne savait pas bien si c'était les mains calleuses de son amant ou bien le simple fait d'être touchée à cet endroit qui lui procurait autant de plaisir mais elle savoura chaque seconde de cette découverte.

Il la prit soudain dans ses bras, et elle put sentir son désir au bas de son ventre. Il retira ses propres chaussures avant de la déposer sur le grand lit. Ils suivirent leurs instincts et se retrouvèrent bientôt nus.

Après une longue et langoureuse découverte du corps de chacun, Edwin la prit finalement avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, contentant Ellana plus qu'aucun homme ne le pourrait jamais. Ils étaient complémentaires, faits l'un pour l'autre, et s'ils avaient eu à en douter avant cette nuit-là, jamais plus leur amour ne serait remis en cause.

Quand tout fut fini, le soleil se levait déjà à l'est, et les deux amants reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant des derniers instants d'Ellana à Al-Jeit. Edwin, le fier guerrier qui se dévouait toujours pour prendre les tours de garde lors de leurs aventures commençait à s'endormir, soulagé et plus heureux que jamais.

Ellana ne pouvait se permettre ce repos qu'elle aurait pourtant aimé partager avec Edwin. Quand les muscles des bras de son amant se détendirent et qu'il fut endormi, elle se glissa avec souplesse hors de son étreinte et s'habilla en ne quittant pas l'homme du regard. Il était beau, courageux et commandait presque Gwendalavir mais il était surtout son parfait complément.

Elle était aimée de lui, et elle l'aimait. Elle pouvait enfin se l'avouer et lui dire.

Alors quand elle fut prête, elle s'approcha doucement de l'oreille d'Edwin et lui murmura :

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, reviens-moi vite, sinon c'est moi qui te retrouverai… chuchota-t-il avec un sourire dans son sommeil.

Elle se releva à regret et quitta la pièce, le palais et même la ville, pour longtemps. Mais jamais elle n'oublia cette fameuse nuit d'amour avec le père de son futur enfant.

A son réveil, le guerrier eu un moment de trouble en se remémorant la nuit qu'il avait passée. Il ne savait plus vraiment si ça n'avait été qu'un songe ou la réalité. Il avait l'immense honneur d'être l'amant de la chevaucheuse de brume et il avait fait l'amour à une ombre…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est fini ... j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous me laisserez votre avis dans une review ou par mp !<strong>

**LK**


End file.
